Osito de peluche en taiwan
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: songfic [yaoi]...los pensamientos de kai hacia rei un dia en la mañana mal summary espero les guste


Bueno ya estoy de vuelta se que me hace falta terminar dos fic pero tenia ganas de escribir un kaixrei y e aquí

**Dedicado…** **a las chicas de las crónicas de kaixrei que ellas son las culpables de esto jaja E_n especial a Nekot y a celen marinaiden (ella no esta en las crónicas aviso ) pero estas dos ultimas chicas son mis lindas primas que hicieron que el lindo gatito de rei me fascinara verlo al lado de kai je_**

**Cancion… **no creo que los conozcan el grupo creo que se llama LOS AUTENTICOS DECADENTES lo que pasa es que me gusto la letra y pues investigue quien la cantaba y sorpresa son ellos ( seré sincera nunca oi de ello n.nU)

**Aclaraciones… **Asi que como saben ni beyblade me pertenece ni la canción solo las uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación

El fic es un pov de kai

Y como sabes – es cuando hablan – ( aunque Sera muy poco )

* * *

No puedo creer todo lo que a pasado pero no puedo evitar seguir pensando en ti, mas no puedo contenerlo te amo y no lo puedo negar, ese sentimiento que creí desconocer me lo hiciste ver, con el solo hecho de mirar tus ojos, eso que son como un lago alumbrado por un sol donde me gustaría tomar un poco de sol, esos ojos que no son dignos de cualquiera, donde la realidad se vuelve fantasía y hasta veo hadas..

**Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago  
Donde un hada se desnuda  
Para que la dore el sol.**

Mas de repente de la nada nace aquella vaga tristeza en la tarde, aquella que no e logrado detener, esa triste melancolía que me da al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que sufrí por no tener tu amor, por no tenerte en mis brazos, simplemente por no tenerte a mi lado es aquella que me ha ganado el corazón. Mas no puedo evitar el pensar que hubiera pasado si no supieras mis sentimientos, si no supieras que te amaba en silencio con el simple pensar de eso se me vienen a la cabeza muchas dudas que no logro responder. Dudas que atormentan mi corazón y confunden mi mente.

**La melancolía de la tarde  
Me ha ganado el corazón,  
Y se nubla de dudas.**

En cuando mi mente comienza a pensar. A tratar de resolver esas dudas y no pensar en el hubiera ya que después de todo este no existe o no? . pero será mejor no pensar mas en eso pues no ocurrió el presente lo tengo que vivir, si no esto solo causara que alumbre en mi mas dudas y enrede mi mente. Mas es este preciso momento no puedo decir mas. Todo es paz, el silencio nos rodea y hasta el mas pequeño ruido se puede percibir. Se que esta tranquilidad no es normal se que después de un momento feliz vendrá una tormenta y arruinara, todo aquello que con tanto amor logramos construir

**Son esos momentos en que uno se pone a reflexionar,  
Y alumbra una tormenta,  
Todo es tan tranquilo que el silencio anuncia el ruido,  
De la calma que antecede al huracán.**

Todo, no se porque, pero si me pongo a pensar no puedo resistir mas…siento que me asfixio en este lugar que ocupo un poco de liberta, que mis pensamientos se disipen talvez alejarte de lado un tiempo y talvez que me dejes en paz. Quizás solo así deje de pensar de esta manera y pueda ser otra vez el gran Kai Hiwatari

**De repente no puedo respirar,  
Necesito un poco de libertad,  
Que te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado, que me dejes en paz.  
**

Aquel chico frió y arrogante que no le importaba nada mas que la perfección y el poder. Sabias que esa es mi manera de ser. Siempre trataste de comprenderme de saber el porque de mi actitud. Pero es algo que no puedes cambiar, aunque trates y trates no podrás siempre seré así, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que yo pueda cambiar. Solo amarme, solo pertenecer a mi lado, solo…solo… vivir junto a mi se que siempre es lo mismo pero no lo puedo evitar estoy algo paranoico, pero perdón por amarte

**  
Siempre fue mi manera de ser,  
No me trates de comprender,  
No hay nada que se pueda hacer,  
Soy un poco paranoico lo siento. **

Aunque noesta tan mal estar un poco paranoico aunque digan que estoy obsesionado con una idea, pues no es del todo mal ya que esa idea es mi amor por ti, no sabes lo que siento en los momentos que no estas te empiezo a extrañar, me preocupas y lastima saber que te paso algo que me abandonaste que te pueda perder de mi lado para siempre, sabes que te necesito que estés cerca de mi para poder vivir, para poder sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto el mió, para poder decirte todos los días, tarde y noches

te amo

A ratitos yo te empiezo a extrañar,  
Me preocupa que te pueda perder,  
Necesito que te acerques a mí,  
Para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.

Mas como no amarte si eres como un osito de peluche de china bueno en este caso seria un lindo gatito tan suave, de piel muy tersa, esa que adoro acariciar siempre pero que a la vez temo lastimar como algo tan frágil puede estar con algo tan violento o duro como yo que en cualquier momento cambia de opinión o de forma de ser igual que el mar, mas te debo decir que con ese hermoso sabor que tienes de boca pareciera sabor a leche, pero como, si eres un gatito para mi, eres algo muy valioso que no quiero lastimar

Un osito de peluche de Taiwán,  
Una cáscara de nuez en el mar,  
Suavecito como alfombra de piel,  
Delicioso como el dulce de leche.

Con solo ver a mi lado puedo ver como duermes, estas cansado después de aquella noche entre los dos, tu respiración parecen suspiros, estas cansado eso lo puedo ver pero verte ahí, y así, acostado en mi cama, a mi lado, entre las sabanas y las almohadas que parecen nubes, que parecen, algodón de los blancas que están, contrastantes a tu color de cabello.

Pero como odio el despertar y verte Ali porque mi razón me dice que te ame, que te quiera, que estés a mi lado siempre si importar que, pero también me entra la duda de saber si merezco alguien como tu..

**  
Dentro de mi lecho duerme un ángel que suspira boquiabierto  
Entre nubes de algodón,  
Junto con la luz de la mañana se despierta la razón,  
Y amanece la duda. **

Pero no sabes como odio eso, lo que hace que me ponga a reflexionar sobre lo de nosotros, lo que se que será como una tormenta para nuestra relación, porque con esta tranquilidad que me brindas salen mil dudas que me anuncian que no te merezco el ruido de mi cabeza que resuena diciéndome que no es justo tenerte a mi lado, que esta calma no dudara mucho, ya que algo nos puede salir mal no es que sea negativo es que siempre es asi…

Son esos momentos en que uno se pone a reflexionar,  
Y alumbra una tormenta,  
Todo es tan tranquilo que el silencio anuncia el ruido,  
De la calma que antecede al huracán.

Y cuando me pongo a pensar…cuando me pongo hacer lo que mas odio y no porque sea como tyson, si no porque solo pienso en ti y en mi y en la relación que llevamos, todos los obstáculos que enfrentamos y los que nos faltan, y me siento impotente como si no pudiera respirar ya que se que no puedo hacer nada por evitar eso, creo que necesitas un poco de libertad que no estés como un león enjaulado en mis brazos y corazón. Creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de ti, que salga de tu vida, que te libere que te deje en paz aunque eso sea lo que mas me duele…

**  
De repente no puedo respirar,  
Necesito un poco de libertad,  
Que te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado, que me dejes en paz.**

Veo como te mueves has despertado y me pierdo en tus ojos que me miran con mucho amor

- rei – me miras como sabiendo todo lo que he pensado y como no lo vas a saber si ya te lo he dicho varias veces….tu simplemente te acercas a mi y me das un sutil beso

- kai te amo y eso no cambiara entiéndelo – de dice con una mirada tan tierna que no puedo mas que sonreír y lo beso suavemente a lo que volvemos a acostarnos a tratar de descansar…yo mas tranquilo de que nustro amor es lo correcto…y me aferro a ti como si fueras un osito de peluche enviado desde china.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero les gustes si no pues gracias por leerlo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y decirme si gustan que siga escribiendo lo digo porque últimamente no he tenido motivación para escribir

Bryan: y a ello es les importa tus complejos o si estas triste

Bueno eso si pero de todos modos me ayudan si me dejan review nos vemos luego bye bye

_**Porque tengo que mostrar una sonrisa de felicidad si no la siento?**_

POKA


End file.
